Diablo II : Bloody Massacre
by Zat Bloke
Summary: So...This is a story of a necromancer, paladin, sorcerous, amazon, and a barbarian...I'm trying to base it more like the game.
1. The Beginning

A writers not: This is my first ever story... I must say my thanks to my sister who helped me along the course of my writing...

Diablo II: Bloody Massacre   
  
_Through the camps in the wilderness to the heat of the desert...evil cannot be vanquished...From the humidity of the jungle and the outskirts of hell...evil thrives from greed...hatred...and destruction... If you try to destroy the evil...It may end up destroying you...but the troubles you may face attempting to liberate the world of the evil your rewards shall be great..  
  
DEFENDERS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!_  
  
The necromancer crouched down checking his map."Nothing, dammit, where the hell is that camp?!?" It will be much easier if there is more than one of me... The necromancer whispered a small chant raising a skeleton..The skeleton looked quizzically towards the necromancer. "Go forth and search the wild for a large fortress and return to me," commanded the necromancer. As the skeleton bumbled forward the necromancer found a well to drink from. In the water he gazed at his reflection. From the beginning of his journey he had lost weight, building a thin strong look. He hadn't had time to shave and now had some fuzz coming in. His once bright blonde hair has dulled to whitness after the hardships of dealing with death, and he carried with him a sack which held antidotes weapons and potions to. Looking at himself, the necromancer noticed that he now had a much aged image from when he began his perilous journey. He closed his eyes and then ..crunch.. He leapt up pulling out a schimatar. He held it out in battle stance searching around...   
  
"Why hello there," greeted a rogue scout...   
  
_that was all that happened until darkness consumed him  
_  
Luke awoke with a fresh smell of soup in the early lights of dawn. "_Where am I?_" wondered the young necromancer. He stepped out of a tent and found a busy crowd of rogues doing their early business. He kept asking where he was, but they all ignored him. Until one told him to go to the far end of the encampment to find one of their leaders. While he walked there many watchful eyes followed. With his head held high he marched across the encampment to find out that the leader was... Akara High Priestess. After her introduction, he asked her if there was any other travelers that crossed. "Yes, a barbarian and an amazon girl just came.... I just sent them off on a quest....You'd like to join them? excellent...I wanted them to vanquish a cave with many beast wandering inside...They caused the camp discomfort for weeks, no, I don't know exactly where it is though...I can give you a map...it is not complete yet due to monsters crawling over the land,"   
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Luke head out once more with a pack of food and some notes to be given to the other defenders. A small crowd came by to watch his departure. He kept his sword ready and out, in case for unexpected compat, he kept his wands in a pouch. On his way out he noticed the well that he was the night earlier. Headed over and gave himself another look wow...I look more prepared then when I began...and more experienced. Luke blundered about adding some touches to the map. When the first monster came he quickly took out one of his wands and rose a skeleton to destroy it. He put his wand away and continued to blunder about, occasionlly a zombie would come out threatening to slice the necromancer, but the skeleton made sure that the zombie wouldn't actually fufill his threats. On rare occasions the necromancer had to take out a weapon of his own. After a short battle, Luke sat down on a rock and cleaned his scimatar. He took out a cloth and gazed into the metal...wow I had this sword for a while...it sure saved me from death on many occations, but all the monsters I have slew with it...he thought with a wince... He heard a loud thunderous CRASH!!! Luke jumped up and raised his sword in a battlestance. He looked into the trees and murmered a spell, He made the intruders fall forward...and in a flash he was on them with his scimitar at the necks.

------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it... Please give me a suggestion or something like this..

all characters belong to Blizzard Corp.


	2. Alliance

Diablo II: Alliance  
  
Luke the necromancer searched the two victoms he caught and threw the items they carried onto the ground. He eyed them suspiciously. "A man and a female, both warriors ...well trained ones too," thought Luke. He stared at them, they huddled together looking quite scared, knowing that he was a necromancer. They heard that they were normally evil and erected monsters to life as they're servants.  
  
The man leapt up and flexed his muscles to Luke, " Do you think we are afraid of you? We out number you and can take you down by mere force. You see, we are both trained warriors. I was trained by the great Roger Ellington. Lucy here was trained by Hippolyta herself." "Roger Ellington the great warrior who defeated Diablo, your master," He spat.  
  
"DIABLO IS NOT MY MASTER," Shouted Luke. "Oh, sorry," the barbarian replied embarassedly.  
  
"Akara sent us to find the Den of Evil," piped up Lucy, "Why are you out here than if you aren't a follower of Diablo the lord of Destruction?" "I am here on my own accord, acctually Akara sent me too, I'm sorry that i have you at sword-point," apologized the necromancer pushing their equipment back to them, "Have you any clue where the den of evil is?" "Well we did kill a couple monsters hoping, but we did find this foot trail and we was following it until we ran into you, oh and I'm Dan the barbarian and thats Lucy the amazon, once we heard the calls for help our tribes linked up and sent us to answer the call," Dan answered gathering his weapons. The trio carfully tracked the trail. When they came across a monster Dan would usually give it a whack, but when they spot a monster from a far Lucy would usually take out her bow and shoot it. They made their way like that, Luke found himself incredibly bored. He walked around the trail gathering the items of the fallen enemies. Soon he walked further and further from the trail....right into a band of dancing red creatures which on the map described as "fallen." They dance around a fire and they're shamon would yell and they would respond. He sent a spell to his group and they hurried over to him.   
  
"Fallen, evil creatures, I hear that after slaying you they would roast you over the spit," the barbarien said," Lets kill it," He made a step toward the band, but the amazon yanked him back into the shrubs,"Lets get intel beforewe march recklessly into battle, maybe they know where the den is," the amazon said. Luke was mesmerized by the jumping and shouting," I think they speak english," "Of course they do, but its bad," the Amazon explained. As they listened they heard, " We're going to meet with our brothers and destroy that fortress!" The band of fallen marched along a trail into a cave. They followed and entered. They found themselves in a spot, there was a very large group of monsters. It appeared to be hundreds of fallen and many zombies and gigantic beasts. Luke slipped outside and erected a couple of skeletons. He head back in and he and the others huddled in and formulated a plan. "Wait for my signal, I'll shoot the shamons with my bow" "I'll leap in and kill them all!" "I'll spells coming!"   
  
Soon they got themselves into postion. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning came from the mouth of the cave, "Shit!" cried the amazon, "Our plan, ruined!" she leapt up and peppered the monsters with her arrows. Dan gave a loud cry and jumped into the melee and swung with two weapons. Luke looked outside and thought, " A sorcerous!" Then he focused on the battle at hand and shot spell after spell into the crowd, soon his wand started to burn, shit its over heating! He tucked into his belt and pulled out his scimitar and ran into the frenzy and swung left and right, soon Dan and him were together in the center, "You take these and chuck em." Dan gave a couple exploding potions to Luke, who threw them into the crowd and bodies flew into the air. Blood sprayed everywere. He charged in again and fought with his hardest. Soon the battle subsided the left over monsters were mowed down by Dan. "Where is that fool?", steamed Lucy, "She ruined it, we almost got killed, they all got alerted!" Luke whispered a spell and his bloodied skeleton collapsed, "It wasn't that bad, she did get the battle started. They conversed about the sorcerous until they got back to camp.   
  
At the camp they recieved a warm welcome. They served them hot soup, and Charsi, the blacksmith, fixed their weapons at no charge. When they talked to Akara who trained them in a new skill. "Did you see the sorcerous Tanya yet? She came shortly after you did." She said to Luke, "She came back a little while ago, she told me she found you guys at the Den of Evil!" "Thats not all she did" muttered Lucy. Ignoring that Akara continued," Kashya wanted to have a word with you, when Tanya returns," The trio sat down at the fire beside Warriv, and they relived the battle to him. Warriv laughed when he heard Lucy's badmouthing to Tanya. Dan nudged Luke and whispered, "I think she's jealous or something," Luke chuckled and leapt up when he heard a scream. He lead the way out to see what was wrong. He saw the sorcerous again, but this time she was being chased by a small army of monsters. He shot spells a few spells at the group. Luke heard Dan whisper,"Excellent i get to try out what Akara taught me, on real monsters!" He leapt into the battle and hit. Soon Dan was surrounded by bodies of his foes. Tanya kneeled down and thanked Dan and Luke over and over. Dan blushed and tapped Luke on the shoulder and motioned to Lucy who was leaning on the log walls, cross-armed and looked coolly toward Tanya. They all headed inside into the camp.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Blizzard characters I'm only borrowing them for a little  
  
I do many edits so sorry if you find mistakes. 


End file.
